mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenth1ng/Video Game Idea: YouTube Poop Racing
This YouTube Poop game idea was a product of my thinking and inspiration from varios cart games. Default Characters #Mario #*SPEED: *** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: *** #Luigi #*SPEED: *** #*ACCELERATION: **** #*TURNING: ** #Yoshi #*SPEED: ** #*ACCELERATION: **** #*TURNING: ***** #Sonic #*SPEED: *** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: *** #Robotnik #*SPEED: ***** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: * #Scratch and Grounder #*SPEED: *** #*ACCELERATION: **** #*TURNING: ** #Edd #*SPEED: *** #*ACCELERATION: **** #*TURNING: ** #Link #The King #*SPEED: ***** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: * #Gwonam #Fat Mario #Crash B. #*SPEED: *** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: *** #Zoey (Left 4 Dead) #*SPEED: #*ACCELERATION: #*TURNING: #Tracer (Overwatch) #*SPEED: #*ACCELERATION: #*TURNING: #Heavy #*SPEED: ***** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: * Unlockable Characters #Eddy #*HOW TO GET: Defeat the Evil King in the Adventure Mode for the first time. #*SPEED: ** #*ACCELERATION: **** #*TURNING: ***** #Ed #*HOW TO GET: Complete the Blue Chaos Emerald Cup. #*SPEED: ***** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: * #Tails #*HOW TO GET: Complete the Orange Chaos Emerald Cup. #Knuckles #*HOW TO GET: Complete the Yellow Chaos Emerald Cup. #Ganon #*HOW TO GET: Complete the Green Chaos Emerald Cup. #*SPEED: ***** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: * #Zelda #*HOW TO GET: Complete the Grey Chaos Emerald Cup. #Francis (Left 4 Dead) #*HOW TO GET: Complete the Red Chaos Emerald Cup. #*SPEED: ***** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: * #Bill (Left 4 Dead) #*HOW TO GET: Complete the Purple Chaos Emerald Cup. #Engineer #*HOW TO GET: Find 5 Golden Toasters in Adventure Mode. #Louis (Left 4 Dead) #*HOW TO GET: Find 10 Golden Toasters in Adventure Mode. #Scout #*HOW TO GET: Find 15 Golden Toasters in Adventure Mode. #Rochelle (Left 4 Dead 2) #*HOW TO GET: Find 20 Golden Toasters in Adventure Mode. #Bowser #*HOW TO GET: Find 25 Golden Toasters in Adventure Mode. #*SPEED: ***** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: * #I.M. Meen #*HOW TO GET: Find 30 Golden Toasters in Adventure Mode. #Dave the Minion #*HOW TO GET: Find 35 Golden Toasters in Adventure Mode. #Frollo #*HOW TO GET: Find 40 Golden Toasters in Adventure Mode. #Winston (Overwatch) #*HOW TO GET: Find 45 Golden Toasters in Adventure Mode. #*SPEED: ***** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: * #Momma Robotnik #*HOW TO GET: Find all 50 Golden Toasters in Adventure Mode. #*SPEED: ***** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: * #Pyro #*HOW TO GET: Complete the Challenges mode on Easy difficulty. #Sniper #*HOW TO GET: Complete the Challenges Mode on Medium difficulty. #Soldier #*HOW TO GET: Complete the Challenges Mode on Hard difficulty. #Spy #*HOW TO GET: Unlock 4 Time Trial ghosts. #Gaston #*HOW TO GET: Unlock 8 Time Trial ghosts. #Medic #*HOW TO GET: Unlock 12 Time Trial ghosts. #Coach (Left 4 Dead 2) #*HOW TO GET: Unlock 16 Time Trial ghosts. #Demoman #*HOW TO GET: Beat him in Challenges Mode. #*SPEED: ***** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: * #Morshu #*HOW TO GET: Beat him in Challenges Mode. #*SPEED: ***** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: * #Mario Head #*HOW TO GET: Beat him in Challenges Mode. #Shadow the Hedgehog #*HOW TO GET: Beat all of his Time Trial ghosts. #Dr. Rabbit #*HOW TO GET: Beat all of the Evil King's Time Trial ghosts. (No easy challenge) #**NOTE: Dr. Rabbit is the hardest character to get in the game. #*SPEED: *** #*ACCELERATION: *** #*TURNING: *** Boss Characters #Glutko #Goronu #Kevin (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) #Militron #Bendy (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #New SpongeBob + New Patrick #Merasmus #The Evil King Power Ups * Collectables Golden Toasters (Adventure Mode) *Golden Toasters are hidden objects in the Adventure Mode that will unlock concept art once collected. They are hidden in the world HUBs and one hidden within each track. There are a total of 50 Golden Toasters to be found in the Adventure Mode. Every 5 Toasters collected unlocks a new character. Tracks There are a total of 28 tracks in the game. WORLD 1: SUBURBIA *BOSS: Glutko **TRACK: WORLD 2: *BOSS: Goronu **TRACK: WORLD 3: PARADISE *Minion Beach **Yellow Chip *Paradise Boardwalk **Purple Chip *Deep Sea Shenanigans **Green Chip *Downtown Paradise **Grey Chip *BOSS: Kevin (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) **TRACK: Downtown Paradise WORLD 4: *BOSS: Militron **TRACK: WORLD 5: *BOSS: Bendy (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) **TRACK: WORLD 6: *BOSS: New SpongeBob + New Patrick **TRACK: WORLD 7: THE FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN *BOSS: Merasmus **TRACK: FINAL BATTLE: *BOSS: The Evil King **TRACK: The Evil King's Lair Chaos Emerald Cups Chaos Emerald Cups can be unlocked by collecting all the corresponding color chips for each cup. Completion of each cup (1st place) will unlock a new character. Blue Chaos Emerald Cup *UNLOCKS: Ed Tracks Orange Chaos Emerald Cup *UNLOCKS: Tails Tracks Yellow Chaos Emerald Cup *UNLOCKS: Knuckles Tracks *Minion Beach Green Chaos Emerald Cup *UNLOCKS: Ganon Tracks *Deep Sea Shenanigans Grey Chaos Emerald Cup *UNLOCKS: Zelda Tracks *Downtown Paradise Red Chaos Emerald Cup *UNLOCKS: Francis (Left 4 Dead) Tracks Purple Chaos Emerald Cup *UNLOCKS: Bill (Left 4 Dead) Tracks *Paradise Boardwalk Gallery Default Characters Mario.jpg|Mario Mama Luigi.png|Luigi Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi Sonic Aosth.jpg|Sonic Robotnik-003.png|Dr. Robotnik 33437 1406048585907 8318213 n.jpg|Scratch and Grounder 1222508-doubled.jpg|Edd link.jpg|Link King Harkinian.png|The King Thereisnotime.jpg|Gwonam Hotel_Mario_Toast_Toast_by_Mandiny.jpg|Fat Mario 07.jpg|Crash B. Zoey (Left 4 Dead).png|Zoey (Left 4 Dead) 185px-Toad-SuperMarioBrosSuperShow.png|Toad Heavy highFiveSuccessFull.png|Heavy Locked Characters Eddy plots.jpg|Eddy Ed.jpg|Ed Tails.jpg|Tails 10127-knuckles.gif|Knuckles Ganon.png|Ganon 359678-zeldawog_6.png|Zelda Francis (Left 4 Dead).png|Francis Bill_Profile.png|Bill 454px-Engineertaunt1.png|Engineer Louis_profile.png|Louis Scouttaunt2.png|Scout RochelleWeaponsRender.jpg|Rochelle Bowser.png|Bowser Im meen.png|I.M. Meen Daveholdingcupcake.png|Dave the Minion Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3140.jpg|Frollo EllisWeaponsRender.jpg|Ellis Momma_robotnik_1.jpg|Momma Robotnik Pyrotaunt1.png|Pyro Snipertaunt2.png|Sniper Soldiermanglertaunt.png|Soldier Spy highFiveSuccessFull.png|Spy Gaston6.jpg|Gaston Medictaunt2.png|Medic coach.jpg|Coach Demohighfive.png|Demoman Morshu.jpg|Morshu Mariohead_image.jpg|Mario Head Shadow_26.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Dr rabbit.jpg|Dr. Rabbit Boss Characters glutko.jpg|1. Glutko goronu.png|2. Goronu Kevin-golfclub.jpg|3. Kevin Militron.png|Militron The face of evil.jpg|5a. New SpongeBob Patrick's a prick.jpg|5b. New Patrick Bendy hd.png|6. Bendy Merasmus.png|7. Merasmus Evil king.jpg|FINAL BOSS: The Evil King Category:Blog posts